Jason Douglas Hauck
Commander Douglas "Jason" Hauck is a human with Starfleet who serves aboard the Pathfinder NX-XX. History *Comes from Lunar Colony One, and is 35 years old *His family is originally from Vancouver though after its devastation they relocated to the United States and then on to Luna *Trained by Starfleet Security then commissioned an Armoury Officer, did numerous Sol system patrols *Becomes friends with Starfleet Commander Gregory Black *Suitable performance reviews and the request of Captain Black have him assigned to the Pathfinder (NX-XX) Pathfinder Mission *Before joining the Pathfinder Jason served aboard the Intrepid as an Assistant Armoury Chief. *He is the Chief Armoury Officer for the Mission and takes the Tactical Console during Alpha Shift *Has a professional rivalry with the Mazarite Officer Machir *He has his own personal quarters aboard the Pathfinder 'Notes' Story Entries: "These Are The Journies" Personality Profile: ''' Has burgeoning leadership and diplomacy abilities tempered by mild shyness. Is surprisingly good with small children. which often earns him good-natured ribbing from the rest of the crew. Aspires to commanding an armory unit on a colony, marrying and settling down. Dislikes spicy foods, loves shooting pool, photography, and keeps a journal. Has an exceptional sweet tooth, which compels him to relax in the ship's galley with his journal or finishing-up reports when there's fresh supplies brought aboard. His weakness is in dealing with situations that don't necessarily result in people liking him as he prefers to be able to lift a pint of synthehol with the crew after a nerve-wracking away mission. Loves to make an example of bullies with a policy of ''"peacekeeping through superior firepower." Won't specifically kill someone (as he prefers to make someone literally crap their pants from shock-and-awe tactics,) unless there's '''''REALLY no other choice, even under direct orders, which has gotten him warnings from his C.O.'s more than once. Loves to prank the other NX'ers and past room-mates with fireworks under someone's cot or re-wrapping chocolate laxatives in commercial candy wrappers. His experience with Vulcans & other non-Terrans leaves him indifferent to them at the best of times. He appreciates the fact they've brought Earth back from the brink of utter economic / ecological collapse but hardly cares about their reluctance to share explicit details of warp technology. He figures The Coalition will figure out how to circumvent the technical blanks the Vulcans are so stubbornly reluctant to volunteer, (sooner or later). The Vulcans must have their reasons....reasons he'd rather not deal with, but there's no going back now. Never been married. No children of his own, but plenty of experience with being a Big Brother / Uncle / Godfather to the children on Luna Colony 1. He likes to be told what to do, hates guesswork. He likes knowing where his rights, responsibilities and privileges begin and end from one moment to the next. Miranda believes being armory officer will be good for him, to shove him head-first out of his comfort zone. Intimate Encounters None of note, as Mr. Hauck tends to keep his romantic business close to the vest. Has been known to get chummy with Federation News Service correspondants, but Coalition Security isn't entirely sure if that's strictly for purposes of gutteral, conjugal satisfaction or to guage the reporters' interest in the Pathfinder & Enterprise's mission-success. One woman that Jason's known to be acquainted with is being tracked by Coalition authorities -- Amber-Lyn Mackey. Ms. Mackey is a hell-raising 36-year-old blogger/reporter based out of Ridgecrest California U.S.A. She frequently criticizes the authorities for coerced migration of First Nations citizens to new reserves, orbital habitats and relocation via DY-Class sleeper ships to Terra Nova and other planned communities. She's been arrested several times for coordinating squatters rights campaigns, from unoccupied highrises to sanctuary districts. Insofar as Jason's romantic or personal getaways are concerned, he often stays in Paris. When he's not strictly vacationing, you'll find him located in the remaining habitable (non-radio-active) area of The Pacific Northwest (in the Interior of B.C. near Dawson Creek & Tumbler Ridge) on Earth where he volunteers with 2150's equivalent of "Habitat For Humanity". Category:Star Trek Pathfinder Category:Triple X'ers Category:Male